robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
HalfVard
"My mind is an oblivion. You can see with your eyes, but you can't see with your brain. You think you see good in life, but it's all terrible." -HalfVard HalfVard (aka Albert S. Walter) is a myth as well as a researcher. Now jobless, supposedly. His whereabouts are unknown as he was to disappear sometime around late 2018. He is declared as retired. Overview HalfVard was a former researcher, clues can be found on his profile and or in his games. He wears the Midnight Jester Mask, has a black torso with really black pants, pale skin, and wears a black cloak. History HalfVard/Albert Samuel Walter by what is said and known, his parents had been presumed to be murdered until the truth came out about how his parents died at similar dates. After awhile he went to high school and college, eventually getting a degree in science. In 1977 and or around that time he had murdered two of his friends, Edward and Lisa Rose. Eventually he became a researcher and scientist who worked with Alfred sometime in the 80s as well as murdering Phillip Beret, Jake Dereck, and Victor Maroon in 1984. Eventually HalfVard discovered the realm and traveled there with his best friend William in 1993. In 1994 the beacon exploded and burned William to a crisp as HalfVard's house flew through the opening portals to Earth, his house crashed into a town 3 feet from the ground as he was damaged severely. Eventually he was arrested three times across the 90s up until 2018. He now resides inside his old home, sometimes going to areas in Illinois to get mental treatment, but unfortunately never being successful. HalfVard_No_Mask1.png|Artists' interpretation of HalfVard with no mask on (via HalfVard) Halfvard timeline.png|Timeline of HalfVard from 1992-2018 (via HalfVard) Game(s) The Realm of Unknown Territory Before It Happened The Finale of the Realm Car Accidents Happen In the darkness Harold Behavior HalfVard is calm and quiet like Charles, but he can also be mysterious and as well very mechanical when he does snap, which is very rarely. When he is in his normal state, he's more calm, yet quiet. He also stated that he is an extrovert, despite being introverted as previously said. He also acts very strange around people, after a certain period of time he starts to sweat, and leave wherever he is. External Links HalfVard's Roblox Account Trivia * The actual timeline of events are: Car Accidents Happen (1977), '' ''Before it Happened (1993), The Realm of Unknown Territory (1993/1994), '' ''In the darkness (2018), '' ''Harold (2018) * HalfVard has an uncle named Simon Frederick Samuel Redlin, now known as Fred Walter. * While HalfVard & Viola were talking on the phone, Viola said that Harold has schizophrenia. She turned out to be right. * Another fact about the realms, when HalfVard lived inside the Realm he owned a file that held much information about each realm, to it's greatest extent. He, Alfred, and an unnamed Scientist had wrote it down. * HalfVard has stated that he lives in Reginald Avenue, Illinois. * HalfVard has also stated that the place he grew up in was Markus Street, Illinois. Which on the other side of the city. * HalfVard has recently revealed he ate some of his victim's decaying flesh. This would make him a cannibal. * HalfVard has dressed most of his victims in costumes and masks to make them more pleasant to look at, even know that doesn't help much. * In his early days of murdering, he did not use this tactic of his. It's most likely he chooses who to keep in his house, and who to not keep in his house. Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:HalfVard Category:Enszo Category:Inactive Myths Category:Retired Myths Category:Myth